Arnold Schwarzenegger
Arnold Schwarzenegger 'went against Danny Devito in Arnold Schwarzenegger VS Danny Devito & later battled Sylvester Stallone in Sylvester Stallone VS Arnold Schwarzenegger! Information on the Disser! "'Arnold Alois Schwarzenegger; born Wednesday, July 30, 1947) is an Austrian-American politician, actor, filmmaker, businessman, author, and former professional bodybuilder. He served as the 38th Governor of California from 2003 to 2011. As of 2019, he is the most recent Republican governor of California. Schwarzenegger gained worldwide fame as a Hollywood action film icon. His breakthrough film was the sword-and-sorcery epic Conan the Barbarian in 1982, a box-office hit that resulted in a sequel." -''Arnold Schwarzenegger Wikipedia Article'' Lyrics Arnold Schwarzenegger VS Danny Devito: Verse 1: (Arullll!) Hey Danny, you look like my Nanny! And smell like my Granny (AOhhh!) Danny, I’ll beat you in a bash! You’re crash, man! You’re trash, man! I’ll mash you up real good, man! You're short and stocky, put the COOKIE DOWN! While I’m buff and tough, someone give me a CROWN! I’m Arnold Schwarzenegger, everybody’s heard of me! So go walk outta here bud, Gee! Verse 2: (Arrl!) And I’m BACK! And I’m stacked! Your so low down on the ground, you have gotta be a bit-smacked! Verse 3: Aooohl, shut up Devito, you’re not neato! You’re as memorable as the Playstation Vita! While my eye is red like the Terminator, Your busy trying to get on a good show which is impos- Verse 4: Oh- I’m sick and tired of you mucking around! Go, get to the Chopper, and get out of Town! Sylvester Stallone VS Arnold Schwarzenegger: Verse 1: Knock-knock! That was sh*t Syl, but I’m planning to make this quick! You’re the strong serious guy, but you’re really just a big d*ck! Love is loyalty? Is that why you haven’t been married for 30 years? And Ram, you’re skill is even smaller than you freakin ears! (Agh!) I was the Governor of California, what the Christ have you done? I’m gonna choke your neck until you die of a heart attack just like your son! (Arrg!) I’m the ultimate killing machine with combination of guns and guns! I’m gonna Jingle your buttocks All the Way to beat your *ss town, son! (Arrgh!) It’s all fun and games, until you turn to a lizard and I slice your head off! ‘Cause this Barbarians gonna make you stick around until I verbally end ya’! But, let off some steam, Stallone! As it’s your turn again, I guess! But, your a funny guy, Syllly. That’s why I’m gonna kill you last! Verse 2: (Auuugh) What a hothead? Your raps are a real pain in the neck! I mow down pawns, it takes you 30 minutes to put 5 guys in check! (Argh!) I’ll make you split, you like you did with your 3 wifes! You had one for only a year, I’d consider that a divorce, yikes! (Augh!) What is best in life? Seeing some tough dude driven to tears! I’m a Predator to this hare, I’ll stick a gas pipe right up your rear! After this rap, your from hero to plain zero! My disses like a mace! No need to call in your daddy general, ‘cause you’ve just been erased!